Ya ne govoryu po-russki! (I'm not speaking Russian!)
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: While dealing with a case for the Russian embassy, Danny takes a blow to the head, and Steve realises that his partner's linguistic capabilities are not just restricted to two little phrases.


Please be kind, this is my first posted fic and was created as part of a challenge/drabble thing on Tumblr, so I blame those involved (you know who you are!)

It's set roughly early season 3, so we have the core four characters and Cath in there.

We all need a bit more sexy multi-lingual Danno, and a lot of us have that sneaking suspicion that he knows more than just those two phrases! There are a couple of untranslated bits, their translation is at the end in the notes.

Anyway, enjoy!

I had tonnes of help from cicada on the Russian translation, so a huge 'Spasibo!' to them for that!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were, none of these characters belong to me (apart from the slightly grouchy doctor), they belong to CBS...

They had been back to the Russian embassy. Danny had been surprised that they were allowed back in after the last time, but with the daughter of a Russian diplomat missing, and Five-0 on the case, they had been remarkably accommodating to Danny and Steve when they had arrived.

They had interviewed some of the personnel, anyone who had seen Anastasiya Kurochkina the previous day, and Steve had only offended or threatened four of the ten people he had spoken with. So today was proving to be a good one so far.

As they were leaving, a security guard stopped them at the gate and asked them something in Russian. Steve was about to let the guy know that they didn't speak his language, when Danny stopped in his tracks and put a hand out to stop Steve from continuing to the Camaro which was parked on the road.

"Da," Danny answered the man.

The guard began to spout out a lot of information, looking concerned and waving a hand towards the front gates. Steve looked on dumbfounded as his partner stood there and nodded in understanding at whatever the guy was saying.

Danny pointed out through the gates, "Tam?"

The guard nodded, "Da." He then handed Danny a business card, which the Detective accepted and waved a hand at the man.

"Spasibo," Danny nodded his head and then he was off, heading for the car.

Once both men were in the car, with Steve in the driver's seat as per usual, he took a moment to give Danny an assessing look.

"What was all that about?" he asked, gesturing back towards the guard.

"He asked if we were here about Anastasiya, he wanted to let us know he saw her leaving yesterday morning and getting into a red sports car, a Mercedes, out here on the road," Danny creased his brow and gestured at the steering wheel, "Are we gonna go now and use this lead, or are we admiring the view here?"

Steve shook his head, "What I meant was, how did you understand that guy? I thought you only knew two lines of Russian, Danno?"

"I never said I couldn't understand it, did I?" Danny gave him a lopsided grin, "Now let's go, he's written the car's plate down on this card, we need to find out who it belongs to."

Steve finally turned the key in the ignition and pulled out to begin their journey back to the Palace.

"So you know more Russian than you let on last time, then?" he dug at Danny. He'd long suspected Danny hadn't given him the whole truth since the day his partner surprised him by telling a guard 'back off, we're cops' in Russian when they were after a suspected murderer and rapist who was hiding in the consulate.

"Vozmozhno," Danny shrugged, grinning again at Steve's confused look.

That was when the truck hit them. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel, going straight through a red light, and the cab smashed into the rear of Danny's side of the car, causing the Camaro to spin across the junction. Danny's head bounced off the window on the impact, and then collided with it again when they finally came to a stop at the side of the road and his seat belt pulled him back into place. His vision flashed between white and black, pain radiated through his head and down his neck. He could feel something warm and wet dripping down the side of his face, and realised it was blood. He reached out to check on Steve, but the movement caused a feeling of nausea to roll through his stomach. Determined not to throw up and break his record, he sucked in a deep breath and held it for a second, before releasing it slowly.

He heard Steve groan and say his name, but his vision was greying at the edges again. Steve was alive, that was good. If Steve was okay, he could relax.

He heard his name being called again, but he was already slipping into unconsciousness.

Steve sat next to Danny's bed, head in his hands. He had a mild case of whiplash, and some minor bruises and cuts from flying glass, but nothing spectacular. He had allowed the nurses to check him out, only on the condition that they did so in Danny's room so that he could keep an eye on him. His partner had been relatively lucky aside from the head injury, no broken bones or major damage, but he had been dipping in and out of consciousness since the collision, and had now been asleep for six hours since their arrival at the hospital. The only time they'd been separated since being put in two separate ambulances was when Danny had been wheeled off for a CT scan and MRI scan – he'd probably be grateful that he was unconscious for that, the MRI would have been terrible for his claustrophobia.

He lay there with a nasal cannula taped to his face, which looked pale in relation to the bruising at his temple and the wound which resided there. His hair was messy, and the normally animated man was still, too still, and Steve hated that. He just wanted his partner to wake up and rant at him, tell him that he was never allowed to drive his car again or demand why his SEAL training didn't include avoiding oncoming high-speed vehicles. Anything.

Chin and Kono had already been in to check on their colleagues, and had arranged to take the remains of the Camaro down to the impound lot and follow up on the lead Danny had obtained from the security guard. Steve had insisted on staying at the hospital to be there when Danny woke up.

His wish came true as he heard a small groan coming from the blonde man.

"Danny? Hey, how are you feeling?" Steve placed his hand on his partner's shoulder.

Danny muttered something incoherent and coughed, and Steve grabbed a cup of water with a straw, holding it to Danny's lips while he used his other hand to hit the doctor's call button.

"Here. Drink this, buddy," he smiled down at his friend.

Danny took a sip from the straw and let the water soothe his dry throat. He felt like he had been kicked in the head by every single member of the Jets football team, and maybe some of the UH team as well. His neck and back ached and felt stiff and unforgiving. He raised a hand up to run it through his blonde hair, and found some stitches at his hairline which explained the headache. He couldn't quite place how or why he was injured.

Steve had found the button to raise the head of the bed up, which Danny was grateful for. A doctor entered the room and looked at his chart.

"Detective Williams, I'm Doctor Kekoa. How are you feeling?"

Danny shrugged, "Uzhasno," he groaned, turning to look at his partner, "Shto proizoshlo?"

All he got in return was a bewildered look from Steve as the SEAL briefly worried if he should get his head checked again, before concern swept across the Commander's face and he turned to face the doctor who looked equally troubled. "Doc, what's wrong with him?"

Danny wondered what the hell was going on. Why was Steve reacting that way, when all he'd done was say that he felt terrible, which was understandable considering he had obviously been in an accident? And why wasn't Steve answering his question?

The doctor was flicking through his chart, a look of confusion on his face. Danny reached out to Steve and placed a hand on his partner's arm, "Steve, shto proizoshlo?" he asked again.

Steve's brown eyes met his gaze, but all he could see was bewilderment and fear. "Danny, I… I don't understand what you're saying… Are you feeling okay?"

Danny pushed himself more upright in the bed despite the pain, and creased his brow in confusion. How could Steve not understand a simple question like 'what happened?' It made no sense. Was he okay? Had he hit his head as well?

 _Yes, thank you. Are you okay, Steve?_ Danny thought, and said it out loud. "Da, spasibo. Ty v poryadke, Steve?" he asked his partner, pointedly.

Recognition flashed across Steve's face. "Wait a second. Danny, are you speaking Russian?" he asked. He's recognised 'yes' and 'thank you' from Danny's conversation with the guard earlier that day.

The doctor closed the chart and looked at Steve, "You never said we'd need a translator," he grumbled.

Steve gave him a hardened look, "We don't… I mean… we shouldn't need one." The SEAL turned back to Danny, his eyes softening again, "Danny, why are you speaking Russian?"

 _I'm not speaking Russian_ , thought Danny, and he said as much. "Ya ne govoryu po-russki," his confused gaze flicked from Steve to the doctor and back again. _I'm speaking English!_ "Ya govoryu po-angliyski!"

Both men looked at each other and exchanged shrugs and muddled expressions.

"I'll call for a translator," Doctor Kekoa said, and headed for the door.

 _I don't need a translator, I'm not speaking Russian!_ Danny threw his hands in the air, "Mne ne nuzhen perevodchik, Ya ne govoryu po-russki!" Steve looked so worried, what the hell was going on? Danny felt like he was in the middle of a practical joke, and he wasn't impressed.

Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital to see how their friends were. Chin had received a text from Steve: 'Danny is awake and talking. Waiting for an interpreter now. Updates on case?'

Confused, the cousins had headed straight for Kono's Cruze and driven to the hospital, Chin grabbing the casework and a laptop on his way. As they drew near Danny's room, they saw Steve standing outside the door, running his hands through his hair. He looked exhausted and stressed, but he eased a little when he spotted his friends approaching.

"Hey bruh, how's Danny? What was that text about?" Chin asked as Kono gave their boss a hug.

Steve ran a hand through his hair again and tried to find the words, finding it strange to even be saying them. "Uh, the doctors are in with Danny at the moment, doing tests. He's… he's not making any sense."

Kono and Chin exchanged a look.

"What, you mean he's concussed, doesn't know who he is?" Kono let the worry come through in her voice.

"No, he's perfectly lucid and coherent, just… not speaking English," Steve scrubbed the back of his neck, and when the cousins didn't seem to comprehend what was going on he shrugged dejectedly and gestured for them to enter Danny's room, "He can understand us, but until a translator arrives, we have no clue what he's saying… because he's speaking Russian."

Kono and Chin entered the room slowly, still unsure as to what was going on. Danny sat upright in his bed, there was a doctor standing on either side of his bed and they were taking it in turns to ask him questions. Danny was looking frustrated, and was replying in an exasperated tone.

"What is your name?"

"Danny Williams."

"What US state are you in?"

"Hawaii."

"Who is the president?"

"Barrack Obama."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Da, v bol'nitse." Both doctors looked at each other, then back at their patient. Danny waved his hands around at the hospital walls, "Bol'nitsa!" _Hospital!_ Then he spotted Chin and Kono and, still hoping this was all for some terrible hidden camera show, and maybe these two weren't in on the prank, he called out to them, _Please, help me!_ "Chin, Kono! Pozhaluysta, pomogite mne!"

His heart sank when he got the same blank expressions he had been receiving all morning. He watched his colleagues approach the bed carefully, as if he were going to break or explode or something equally unpredictable.

Chin's jaw dropped, speaking to no one in particular, "Wow, he really is speaking Russian…" He placed the items he was carrying on a nearby table.

Frustrated, Danny waved his hands and raised his voice, _Damn it, I'm not speaking Russian!_ "Blyat'! Ya ne govoryu po-russki!"

"We'll give you a bit of space, Detective Williams," Doctor Kekoa signalled for the other doctor to follow him, "We'll be back in an hour when we get the results of your scans, and we'll have a few more questions for you." The men left the room and Danny sank back into his pillows, looking extremely fed up.

Kono went to the side of his bed and took her friend's hand, "Hey bruh, how are you feeling?"

Danny gave her a small smile and shrugged. The pain in his neck and back had calmed a little, although they weren't allowing him any pain killers due to the head injury, and headache had reduced to a dull throb in the base of his skull. But he didn't bother to try to explain this to his friends, as apparently everyone thought it was April Fool's Day, or at the very least, Let's Piss Off Danny Day. He settled for a simple 'okay'. "Normal'no."

Between his facial expression, the shrug, and his marginally calmer demeanour, that at least seemed to translate, and the cousins relaxed a bit. Steve had joined them, and the three colleagues stood around the hospital bed awkwardly.

Danny broke the silence, wanting to know what had happened with the case, "Shto nashchet dela?" When met with the seemingly perpetual lack of understanding in his colleague's expressions, he waved his hands at the laptop and paperwork which Chin had brought in and dumped on the table at the side of the room, "Anastasiya Kurochkina?"

"Oh," Kono grabbed the laptop and, after switching it on, handed it to Danny, "We found her. That plate number that the guard at the consulate gave you turned out to belong to a guy who lives here in Oahu. His son borrowed the car yesterday morning, and we used his cell phone to track him down at the beach. With Anastasiya. She just went out with her boyfriend and decided not to check in with her overly-controlling dad, so no panic after all. She is, however, grounded for the next century."

Danny looked at the reports up on the screen and nodded, finding he could relate to the daughter for wanting to sneak out and live her life a little – he'd hardly been an angel growing up in New Jersey – and to the father who he knew had been losing his mind with worry. Being a father himself, and having to go through the experience of Grace being kidnapped, he understood the panic and misery it could bring when you had no idea where your child was.

"Eto horosho," he muttered, _that's good_.

"We need you and Steve to fill out your reports regarding this morning's interviews, although… well, obviously it might have to wait," Kono shrugged, referring to Danny's language issues.

Danny was, however, already typing away. He had opened up a Word document, typed some words out, and then turned the laptop around so Kono could see.

"Uh, boss? You might wanna come see this,"

"Eto angliyskiy?" The detective asked impatiently, needing confirmation. He fully believed he was speaking English, that was what was going on in his brain, but when he went to speak it everyone else was hearing a different language. He hoped the same didn't go for the written word. If he could find a way to communicate, maybe there could be some progress.

Steve walked over and stared at the screen. Sitting there in an otherwise blank document, cursor blinking away, was ' _Please, tell me this is English?_ '

A grin spread across Steve's face, "Yeah buddy, yeah that's English,"

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and grabbed the laptop back. He wasn't the quickest at typing, but for now it would have to do.

Chin left the room to fetch the doctors back in, knowing it was important for them to have some questions answered.

"Are you going to explain to me how you know more Russian than you let on before? And why you lied to me?" Steve prodded Danny in the shoulder.

Danny hit some keys on the laptop and showed the screen to Steve, a cheeky smile reaching his eyes. ' _It's classified_.'

The smack on the shoulder he received in return was worth it.

A short while later, the doctors were back in the room. Danny had insisted that his team were allowed to stay while the medical staff explained their findings.

"From the scans, we have discovered a small bleed on the brain, in the frontal lobe. This is the part of the brain which controls expressive language and word association, amongst other things. It's a small bleed, and we think this is why there have been no other real side effects yet, but we need to operate soon, before it gets any worse."

Danny sighed, typing something on the laptop and turning it around so that the doctor could see it. ' _Is the operation dangerous?_ '

The doctor nodded, "It's not without its dangers, Detective. Any brain surgery carries certain risks, and you need to bear that in mind. But if we leave the bleed on the brain to run its course, the risks are much higher, I think that goes without saying."

Danny looked to Steve for support, and his friend leaned over and placed his hand on the blonde man's shoulder, "Do you want me to get Grace home first, buddy?"

Danny shook his head, "Net." Grace was in Las Vegas, visiting Stan with Rachel, and there wasn't enough time to wait for them to fly back. Also, what was he supposed to do when she got here? Speaking Russian at her would only confuse and scare her. He looked back to the doctors, "Operatsiya, da."

Doctor Kekoa nodded, understanding his meaning, "We'll get the nurses in to prep you," he placed his own hand on his patient's other shoulder, and the doctors left Danny alone with his team once more.

"You'll be alright, buddy," Steve squeezed his partner's shoulder again and met his worried blue gaze, "You've been through worse."

 _Working with you is much more dangerous_ , Danny thought. "Aga, rabotat' s taboy kuda opasneye!" The blonde Detective grinned at his partner, more to deflect the situation with humour than anything.

Steve didn't understand what he said, but he was sure it was a little jibe at their working relationship from the cheeky spark in Danny's eyes. But then the Jersey man's face went serious, and he reached out for the laptop and began to write out a new document. The team stood in silence while their friend typed away, watching as a multitude of emotions passed through his expressive eyes – fear, love, sadness. He spent a few minutes writing a page of text, then saved it, and wrote out another two pages in another file.

He turned the laptop towards Steve, pointing at a file on the desktop saved as 'Monkey'. "Dlya Grace," he looked at Steve meaningfully.

"That's for Grace?" Steve guessed, and Danny nodded.

The Jersey man pointed to another file, labelled 'Ohana'. "Na vsyakiy sluchay," Danny said, his voice cracking slightly. _Just in case_. He closed the laptop and placed it on the side table.

Two nurses arrived and started busying themselves with inserting IV drips into Danny's hand, and he took a moment to look around at his team. He'd written it all down in the 'Ohana' file, but he felt like he had to say it out loud, even if they wouldn't understand him. They needed to know he meant every word, if it came to the worst. He spotted Catherine walking into the room, and he gave her a little wave as she approached Steve and took his hand.

"Hey there, Danny. Hey Steve, I came as soon as I got your message. What's going on?" Her gaze flicked between the two men.

The nurses took the brakes off the bed and began to move it forward, but Danny waved at them to wait. "Postoyte!"

"Wait," Steve echoed Danny, "He wants to say something."

Ignoring Cath's confused expression, because that was par for the course today, Danny turned to Kono, beckoning her over, taking her hand gently and squeezing. "Kono. Ty krasavitsa. Hot' i pugayushchaya. Mne nravitsya eto v tebe. Chert, ya schital tebya potryasayushchey s pervogo dnya nashey vstrechi, a ty tresnula togo parnya na plyazhe! Nikogda ne skazhu eto vsluh, no ty, navernoye, mogla by davol'no legko zavalit' menya v drake. Ty odna iz moih luchshikh druzey. Spasibo."

He then reached out for Chin, who approached the bed and stood next to Kono, who was looking appropriately confused. "Chin. Na svoyu bedu ty slishkom umnyy. Hotel by ya umet' obrashchat'sya s tekhnologiyami na tvoyem urovne, no uvy. I ya blagadaren, shto ty nikogda menya v etom ne uprekayesh'. Ty odin iz samykh chestnykh i zabotlivykh lyudey, otorykh ya znayu, i ty zasluzhivayesh' garazdo bol'she ot zhizni, chem poluchil. Yeshche ty opasnyy sukin syn i odni iz moih luchshikh druzey. Spasibo."

"Uh, thanks?" Chin responded, unsure. He'd known it was something meaningful from the look in Danny's eyes, but he had no clue what was actually said.

Then Danny turned his eyes to his partner, grabbing his hand tightly. Normally their mental communication would be enough, but Danny was feeling particularly honest today, spurred on by the impending operation and the fact that none of them could understand him anyway.

"Steve. Ty moy naparnik i moy drug. Skoreye vsego ty nikogda ne uznayesh', skol'ko eta druzhba dlya menya znachit. Ty nuzhen mne. Dazhe yesli s toboy ya regulyarno okazyvayus' na linii ognya, ty vse ravno ostayesh'sya moyey sem'yey. Khochu, shtoby ty znal, shto yesli ponadobit'sya, ya otdam za tebya zhizn'. Ne zadumyvayas'. Ty idiot, no ya tebya lyublyu. Ty moy luchshy drug. Ty pomog mne sdelat' eto mesto svoim domom. Spasibo."

Danny's other hand came up to clasp Steve's hand in between them, and Steve matched the gesture. He didn't know what to say, partly because he couldn't comprehend any of the Russian, but mostly because Danny's blue eyes had started to brim with unshed tears. The honest and raw look on his partner's face put a stop to any words he could think of, so he just leaned down and gripped the Jersey man in a tight embrace. Danny used the opportunity to wipe his eyes before anyone else saw.

Steve pulled away and the two men squared their shoulders and quickly recovered from their moment of sentiment. "I heard the word 'idiot' in there, by the way," Steve grumbled. Danny just laughed at him.

The Detective looked up at Catherine, who was watching him with interest, and gave her a little grin. "Ne znayu, pochemu ty svyazalas' s etim pridurkom, no nadeyus', shto eto nadolgo. My znakomy nedavno, no ty vrode klassnaya - i ves'ma vpechatlyayushchaya , raz mozhesh' spravit'sya so Steve" His expression turned a little cheeky, "A yeshche potryasayushchaya i umnaya, tak chto navernyaka vsekh nas pereplyunesh'."

Cath laughed, "Spasibo, Danny. Eto ochen' milo."

Five-0 stood there in stunned silence. Danny's brain, ironically, was the first to kick into gear. _Thanks, Danny. That's very sweet._ She'd understood him. And she'd responded! Oh, shit.

Steve looked at Cath with amazement, "You can speak Russian? Boy, we could have used you earlier!"

Danny waved his arms at Steve, giving him an incredulous glare. The SEAL shrugged and gave his partner an innocent look, "I didn't know, Danny!"

Cath looked around at her friend's shocked faces, "Yeah, being in Navy Intelligence means it's useful to be multi-lingual. Um, I'm gonna need to be brought up to speed here…"

The nurses began to wheel Danny out of the room again, insisting that they had to get him to theatre. "Net-net! Catherine, ne govori im, shto ya skazal. Pozhaluysta, ne govori im, ya etogo ne perezhivu!" He waved his arms desperately at her as he was pushed out of the door, his cheeks burning red.

Cath giggled, "Don't worry, Danny. Tvoi sekrety v bezopasnosti!" she called after him down the corridor.

Steve, Kono and Chin gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to translate."

Steve remembered the files on the laptop and smiled wolfishly, "But I know how to find out!" The three members of Five-0 all dove for the computer.

Danny could hear voices around him, coming slowly into focus. He cracked his eyes open to see his team and Cath, all sitting in the corner of his room, having stolen seating from around the hospital to add to the single seat in the room. They were all sitting around the laptop, reading. He knew they would have gone through the file once he'd been wheeled out of the room. _Typical, nothing is sacred._

He cleared his throat, and Steve was at his side in seconds. "Hey, buddy," he grinned down at his bandaged partner, "How are you feeling?" He held a cup of water with a straw out to the man's parched lips.

Danny gave Steve a groggy thumbs up as he took a sip, and Doctor Kekoa entered the room. "Hello, Detective. Just a couple of questions to check you over, can you tell me your name?"

The blonde Detective looked over at his team, who had gathered at the end of his bed, then to Steve, and back to Doctor Kekoa. Blinking slowly, he took another sip of the water before replying.

"Mi nombre es Danny Williams," he said, roughly.

Steve, Kono, Chin and Cath all exchanged panicked looks.

"Was that… was that Spanish?" Steve practically squeaked.

Danny tried to pull himself up, but the Doctor stopped him, raising the bed head instead. "Que?" Danny asked, still appearing muzzy from the drugs. The apprehensive faces surrounding him made him smile, he couldn't keep up the act any longer and burst into laughter. "Got you guys," he snickered, and the regretted it as pain spiked through his head, "That's for reading the file, I know you did." He received several smacks to his lower extremities from his exasperated ohana.

"You bastard," Steve punched his partner lightly on the shoulder, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Please stop beating up my patient," Doctor Kekoa grumbled, "Even if he is trying to mess with his test results. Detective, please give me straight answers… in English, if possible?"

Danny grinned and winked at his partner, tilting his head toward the doctor and mouthing 'no sense of humour'.

"It may be best if you all leave, so we can sort the Detective out and do our tests," the doctor motioned towards the door.

The team began to file out like admonished children, and Kono gave Danny's ankle a squeeze through the covers before she left. He gave her a cheeky wink and she waved a finger at him, "Watch it, bruh. I could definitely take you in a fight," she smirked at him.

"I know it," he grinned back.

Steve gave his partner one last look across the room, "You sure you're okay, Danno?"

Danny smiled at him and tugged at the bandage covering his head, "All I can say is, they best not have shaved any of my hair off!"

Steve smiled to himself, "Yeah, he's okay…"

Okay, you probably all want to know what Danny said (and wrote) to his little ohana, so here are the translations:

"Kono. You're beautiful. And you're scary. I like that about you. Hell, I've thought you were amazing from the first day I met you, and you punched that guy on the beach! I'll never admit it, but you could probably quite easily take me in a fight. You're one of my best friends. Thank you."

"Chin. You are too intelligent for your own good. I wish I could use technology like you do, but I'm useless with it. And I appreciate that you never put me down for that. You're one of the most honest and caring men I know, and you deserve much more in life than you've been handed. Also, you're badass with a shotgun. You're one of my best friends. Thank you."

"Steve. You're my partner, my friend. Your friendship means more to me than you'll probably ever know. And I need you. Even if you regularly put me in the direct line of fire, you're still my family, and I need you to know that I would give my life for you if required. Without a second thought. You're an idiot, but I love you. You're my best friend. You've helped me build a home here. Thank you."

The Detective looked up at Catherine, who was watching him with interest, and gave her a little grin. "I don't know why you put up with this asshole, but I hope you stick around. I've only known you for a little while, but you seem pretty awesome, and if you can put up with Steve then you must be pretty remarkable." His expression turned a little cheeky, "And you're gorgeous, and smart, so you could probably do better."

And that moment of panic when Danny realises Catherine understood every word of it?

The nurses began to wheel Danny out of the room again, insisting that they had to get him to theatre. "No, no! Catherine, don't tell them what I said. Please don't tell them, I won't live it down!" He waved his arms desperately at her as he was pushed out of the door, his cheeks burning red.

Cath giggled, "Don't worry, Danny. Your secrets are safe with me!" she called after him down the corridor.

Not that Cath being lovely and keeping quiet works out for Danny, because nothing is sacred, and Steve is a cheeky git who can't resist reading Danny's little 'just in case' messages barely before he'd left the room.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this little foray into Russian-speaking Danny territory. He needs to speak more Russian in the show, as far as I'm concerned it needs to be canon! Are you listening, CBS?


End file.
